


Can't Weasel Out of This One

by TheManWithTheHood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barty Crouch Jr as Mad Eye Moody, Ferret, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hijinks, Hogwarts, Hung!Draco AU, M/M, Magic, They are at least 14, Transformation, Underage Teens, goblet of fire - Freeform, set during Goblet of Fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManWithTheHood/pseuds/TheManWithTheHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad-Eye Moody paid Draco no mind until he threatened Harry Potter, but even then why would Barty Crouch Jr step in, unless of course, there was something else that caught his eye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Weasel Out of This One

Barty shifts uncomfortably in his adopted form, storming through the halls of Hogwarts. A couple of year threes stop him and ask him about their homework for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, he answers gruffly, but with a nod, to indicate he appreciates them asking. 

He has quite a different reason for nodding however, he scans them up and down through their robes, one of them surprised him, as the young man was developing quickly, especially for a third year, at thirteen the sandy haired teen had a full bush of hair around his moderately developed genitals, and a happy trail leading down to it. Barty was sure that if he were able to glance under the boys arms, there would be a similar amount of hair there too. The girl was less developed, soft blonde hairs had started to form just over her mound, and she had some hair on her legs as well, but barely had any breasts to speak for, which Barty found disappointing. If she didn’t have breasts by now, she probably wouldn’t have anything to brag about later in life. The boy was clearly enamored by the girl, for every time she touched his arm, his young cock twitched to life, before settling again. 

Barty chuckled, and sent them on their way, continuing on into the courtyard, spying Harry Potter across the way, Harry was a fine looking lad, a shame the fate that would befall him come the end of the TriWizard Tournament. Barty took a quick peek at Harry’s body, as he had on almost all his students before, drinking in the boys’ milky skin. Harry’s body was a sight to behold, the only indication of his being a fourth year were some dark curls of hair that clustered around the base of the boys manhood, and the sparse hair that dotted the boys dangling testicles, other than that Harry was still a picture of prepubescent beauty. His chin may have gotten sharper recently, and another growth spurt had stretched his skin taunt across his skinny, yet muscular frame, but he still had the gait of a boy. 

“Why so tense, Potter?” 

The shrill, annoying voice of Draco Malfoy, rang out across the courtyard. It took Barty a minute to locate the blond haired nuisance, but he saw him, waiting in a tree. Taunting Harry. 

Barty had never thought to take a glance of the Malfoy boy, he’d seen his fair share of the boy’s father, and assumed that the boy had inherited the same sickly frame, and limp, useless tool. So he was caught off guard when he saw a body much closer to Harry’s, though paler, he had toned muscles around the chest and stomach, defined legs, with blond hairs so white you couldn’t tell they were there unless you were really looking. In fact, that held true for all of Draco’s body hair, he had a decent bush around his…

_What_

Barty felt himself physically step back. That was impossible, the fourth year Slytherin had an ungodly amount of meat packed into his trousers. He was half hard, probably at the thought of taunting Harry, and was already a solid 6 inches, at full length he would probably top out around 8 and half inches. Barty felt anger stir up inside of him, this child should not have that gift, that tool for pleasure. That boy should be ridiculed, mocked, Draco caused nothing but trouble for the Dark Lord, and was an intense displeasure to have in class. 

“…And you’re just pathetic.” 

Barty hears Harry spit those words out and watches the boy turn on his heel, as he does Draco reaches into his robe to pull out his wand, and Barty lurches forwards, throwing his wand into the air. It was one thing to be an affront to the natural order of things, but to then be an ass? Unforgivable. Barty would shrink Draco down to size, literally. 

With a whipping sound Draco shrunk down into a ferret, and Barty came over growling. 

“That’ll teach you to curse someone while their back is turned!” He roared, using his wand to start bouncing the Malfoy boy up and down, muttering profanities and insults as he went. He was more focused, however, on adjusting one very large thing about Draco, for when he went back to being human. Before he could finish the proper percentages Minerva McGonagalls’ voice rings out across the courtyard. 

“P-professor Moody! What are you doing?” 

Barty grunts out his answer quickly, trying to finish up his curse, as he knew the haughty professor would try and reverse his transfiguration as quickly as possible. 

“Teaching.” 

“Is that a… Is that a student!?” 

Barty feels the untransfiguration fast approaching and needs more time, so he stuffs the Draco Ferret down the front of one of Draco’s crony’s pants. He felt a pang of sympathy for the poor ferret, as glancing at the larger boy’s body made him realize that particular student probably didn’t bathe frequently, but never the less, the pandemonium the ferret writhing around and down the boy’s leg was causing was giving Barty just enough time to finish off his curse. The retribution wouldn’t be as great as he had first planned, but it would be enough. 

As the ferret reached the ground Minerva waved her wand, and Draco sprung back into existence as himself. A terrible disappointment to everyone involved, Barty was sure. After a little chasing and angry growling, he had chased the insufferable Malfoy boy off, hopefully for quite a while. Minerva was calling his adopted name, and Barty finally stopped and turned to face the music. He was sure it would be worth it in the long run. 

If he had only known how well it would turn in his favor. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco swayed angrily for a second, he’d not been expecting Potter to respond with such vigor, and felt more than a little insulted by the jab at his pride. 

“Pathetic? We’ll see who’s…”

Before he could finish his sentence his whole world was spinning, everything felt out of place and awkward as he dropped to all fours and felt the ground rush up to meet him. He tried taking stock of himself, but suddenly was pulled into the air, as if on an invisible string, he heard the voice of the blasted Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, but was having a hard time understanding the man, it was as if his words were coming through water. 

Quite unexpectedly he was in the dark, and a horrendous smell rushed to meet him, a familiar smell at that. Crabbe… he was in Crabbe’s pants. His hands scrabbled to find purchase to drag him away from his lackies crotch, but only felt himself sinking into soft flesh, and he felt his heart beat fast knowing that he had just sunk his hands into Crabbe’s flaccid dick. There were suddenly fingers wriggling around him, terrified it was the Defense teacher once again, Draco bit down on one of the fingers, and they retracted, however, the pulling away of the waist band had allowed him to slip down Crabbe’s pants leg, and out onto the cobblestone of the courtyard. 

As suddenly as it had started, the ordeal was over, and Draco was back to himself, albeit with messy hair. He jumped up and screamed – “MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS”, before retreating, as the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher came barreling towards him again. 

With a rather undignified squeak, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all ran back towards the Slytherin Dorm. As they ran, Malfoy could see Crabbe holding his crotch, and Goyle suckling a scratch on his finger, and groaned internally. He knew what favors he’d have to dole out of make up for this incident. Even though it was not technically his fault, Draco knew that Crabbe and Goyle would blame him anyway. 

**LATE THAT NIGHT**

Draco came up for air, having been working his way on Crabbe’s dick for at least 15 minutes, the simpleton might’ve been fat and dumb, but god damn he had stamina, getting Goyle to forgive him had been way easier, simple drop the back of his trousers and let the muscle have at him. Crabbe on the other hand had wanted stronger reparations. 

Crabbe grunted and groaned, and reminded Draco very much of a dying pig, which did nothing to help having the other teens fat cock slide in and out of his delicate mouth. In fact, the whole affair was so entirely unappealing that Draco wasn’t even sporting a chub, he was limper than he ever had been since he’d discovered sex. 

About three more minutes of intense suckling, and Crabbe grabbed the back of Draco’s head, and pushed himself all the way inside the lithe blond’s mouth. With a loud gurgle a spurt of cum, came forth and painted the back of Draco’s throat white. A few turgid jerks later, Crabbe was spent, and merely pushed the startled Malfoy off his crotch and rolled over to sleep. 

Draco gagged for a moment after Crabbe had rolled away, and slowly climbed off the bed onto his own bunk, sighing with displeasure. Now he was going to go to sleep with the taste of commoner cum tainting his tongue. Draco’s lip raised in displeasure as he slowly tugged off his robe, and began wiggling his way out of the rest of his ensemble. Once he was fully disrobed he takes the chance to run his hands over his mostly smooth body, save for a small patch of hair at the base of his cock, he was still completely hairless. 

Ah yes, his dick, Draco was not proud of many aspects of his body, but his member was something he was endowed with, and incredibly pleased to show off at any opportunity. It was a solid 9 inches when fully erect, and about 6 when soft. He ran his hand gently across it and frowned. He felt… short. Draco opened his eyes and looked down, before pulling the curtains across his bunk closed. He waved his actual wand whispering ‘Lumos’, and taking the chance to look at his pale body. 

Had taking Crabbe in suck a fashion really done that much damage? His soft member looked to be about 3 inches long. Draco’s face twisted into a mask of anger, and he grabbed his limp dick, and jerked it awake, working himself quickly, his nimble fingers digging into the shaft. Very slowly he rose to what appeared to be full mast and Draco made a strangled sound with his throat. 

It couldn’t be any longer than 5 inches, tops! That was a commoner’s size! It was shorter than Crabbe for fuck’s sake. 

In a fit of anger, Draco nearly threw the Crutacious curse at Crabbe’s bed, surely it was that fat, lumbering oafs fault that he was this short now. However, he stopped himself and waved his wand. He’d read about the penis enlarging spell in a loose ‘Witchboy’ publication his father had tried to hide in between his mattress and box spring. 

With a pop Draco smiled, his dick was back its normal size. The 9 inch mast standing straight up towards the top of the bunk, Draco sighed contentedly and ran his hand along it. He’d have to teach Crabbe a lesson for sure, maybe forcing him to do a little anal? It didn’t sound appetizing, but it did sound like something that Crabbe wouldn’t like. 

Draco winced, when he felt his dick wiggle in his hand, he glanced down and slapped a hand over his mouth to stop from screaming. In place of his dick, there was a furry, wiggling, ferret. Draco’s eyes went wide as saucer plates as the ferret wiggled and wiggled, until finally it faded back into a dick, but not just any dick. The short dick from earlier – the 5 incher. 

Something clicked in the back of Draco’s mind, he had been a ferret earlier, and possibly since then he’s had a smaller package… Mad Eye Moody. This was all Moody’s fault. Potter said the old bastard could see through clothes, so he must’ve gotten jealous. Draco twitched violently and let out a very loud string of expletives, before rolling over in his bunk. He was determined to get his own dick back, no matter what kind of torture he had to put Moody through in order to get it back. 

\-------------------------

Across the school, Barty smirked into a new vat of Polyjuice Potion, he knew that if Draco were anything like a normal fourteen year old, he was just now discovering the trickery. Barty laughed, and laughed, hobbling over to his crate to retrieve more DNA. 

“Oh, the next few weeks will be fun won’t they, Moody?” 


End file.
